Kingdom of Hollows
KINGDOM OF HOLLOWS jest czterdziestym trzecim tomem mangi Bleach. Streszczenie Połączone siły strażników śmierci i visoredów stają do walki ze wspólnym wrogiem – Aizenem i jego podwładnymi. Wreszcie nadchodzi czas rozstrzygnięcia konfrontacji z przerażającym Baragganem oraz pierwszym espadą Starrkiem. Jaki los czeka walczących!? Kto wyjdzie zwycięsko z tej bitwy!? Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 368. The Fearless Child Naprzeciw Kaname staje jego dawny uczeń - Hisagi. Shūhei jest zdeterminowany, aby sprowadzić swojego kapitana z powrotem na słuszną drogę. W międzyczasie Kuna walczy z Wonderweissem, a Hachigen przyłącza się do walki Suì-Fēng. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Shūhei Hisagi # Kaname Tōsen # Sajin Komamura # Hooleer # Gin Ichimaru # Sōsuke Aizen # Wonderweiss Margela # Mashiro Kuna # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Hiyori Sarugaki # Lisa Yadōmaru # Tier Harribel # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Suì-Fēng # Hachigen Ushōda # Baraggan Louisenbairn Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 280: Hisagi i Tōsen, moment rozstania 369. Spit On Your Own God Hachi i Suì-Fēng walczą z Baragganem. Występujące postacie: # Hachigen Ushōda # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Sui-Feng # Kisuke Urahara Odcinki wykorzystane z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 280: Hisagi i Tōsen, moment rozstania 370. 神の視座にて 命を論ず Baraggan zostaje zabity. Występujące postacie: # Hachigen Ushōda # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Sui-Feng Odcinki wykorzystane z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 280: Hisagi i Tōsen, moment rozstania * Odcinek 281: Korona kłamstw, uraza Baraggana 371. Kingdom of Hollows Baraggan ginie. W ostatnich chwilach życia wspomina swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Aizenem. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Hollowy # Sōsuke Aizen # Ichimaru Gin # Kaname Tōsen # Hachigen Ushōda # Suì-Fēng # Coyote Starrk # Tier Harribel # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Love Aikawa Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 281: Korona kłamstw, uraza Baraggana 372. The Metal Cudgel Flinger Love zaczyna walkę ze Starrkiem. Występujące postacie: # Love Aikawa # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Hachigen Ushōda # Coyote Starrk Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 282: Siła duszy! Los Lobos, atak! 373. Wolves Ain't Howl Alone Starrk wyzwala swój atak przeciwko Visoredom. Występujące postacie: # Coyote Starrk # Love Aikawa # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 282: Siła duszy! Los Lobos, atak! 374. 灰狼・赤血・黒衣・白骨Tłumaczenie: Szary wilk, czerwona krew, czarna szata, biała kość Shunsui po raz drugi rozpoczyna walkę z Espadą. Występujące postacie: # Love Aikawa # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Coyote Starrk # Shunsui Kyōraku Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 283: Starrk, walka w samotności 375. Execution, Extinction Starrk umiera i wraca myślami do przeszłości. Występujące postacie: # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Love Aikawa # Lilynette Gingerbuck # Sōsuke Aizen # Tier Harribel # Coyote Starrk # Ulquiorra Cifer # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Szayelaporro Granz # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Zommari Rureaux # Nnoitra Gilga # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Shunsui Kyōraku # Lisa Yadōmaru # Hiyori Sarugaki # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Gin Ichimaru # Shinji Hirako Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 283: Starrk, walka w samotności 376. Execution, Extinction 2 Aizen przygotowuje się do walki z Shinigami i Visoredami. Mashiro i Kensei walczą z Wonderweissem. Występujące postacie: # Tier Harribel # Sōsuke Aizen # Hiyori Sarugaki # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Lisa Yadōmaru # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Shunsui Kyōraku # Sui-Feng # Sajin Komamura # Shūhei Hisagi # Shinji Hirako # Love Aikawa # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Hachigen Ushōda # Mashiro Kuna # Wonderweiss Margela # Kensei Muguruma Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 284: Błędne koło poświęcenia, przeszłość Harribel * Odcinek 285: Stuletnia uraza... Zemsta Hiyori 377. Shout at the Dark Podczas kiedy Kensei walczy z Margelą, Aizen stara się sprowokować Visoredów. Kuszeniom Sōsuke ulega Hiyori, która przypłaca to przepołowieniem przez Gina. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Kensei Muguruma # Wonderweiss Margela # Mashiro Kuna # Sōsuke Aizen # Hiyori Sarugaki # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Shinji Hirako # Love Aikawa # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Suì-Fēng # Hachigen Ushōda # Gin Ichimaru # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 285 Stuletnia uraza! Zemsta Hiyori Odniesienia Nawigacja en:KINGDOM OF HOLLOWS 43